Salt (2010 Film)
In a prison in North Korea, CIA agent Evelyn Salt (Angelina Jolie) is being held and tortured on suspicion of being an American spy. Released as part of a prisoner exchange, she is collected by CIA colleague Ted Winter (Liev Schreiber) and her boyfriend, well-known arachnologist Michael Krause (August Diehl). Salt admits her true occupation and genuine feelings to Krause but warns him that he "is not safe with her." Mike however doesn't care and tells her on the return home that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Evelyn. Two years later, on their wedding anniversary, a Russian defector named Vasilly Orlov (Daniel Olbrychski) arrives at the CIA. Salt interrogates him with Winter and CIA Counterintelligence agent Peabody (Chiwetel Ejiofor) observing. Orlov tells her about "Day X", a Russian plot to destroy the United States by using English-speaking sleeper agents trained from birth. Agent "KA-12" will kill Russian President Boris Matveyev (Olek Krupa) at the funeral of the American Vice President. Orlov reveals that KA-12 is named "Evelyn Salt". Salt, shocked by the accusation, calls her husband. He does not answer, and she realizes he is in danger. When Winter and Peabody decide to detain Salt, she escapes and makes her way back to her apartment. Finding signs that Michael has been kidnapped, Salt takes her weapons and one of Michael's spiders. After evading CIA pursuit, Salt travels to New York City and checks into an hotel, where she extracts venom from the spider. Salt makes her way to the church, where the Vice President's funeral is taking place, evading pursuit and eventually setting off a demolition charge during Matveyev's eulogy. Matveyev falls through the floor, and Salt shoots. Peabody captures her, but she escapes. On her way to the barge where Orlov is holed up with other KAs, Salt remembers, in a series of flashbacks, growing up in the Soviet Union, where her mentor Orlov trained her and other children to obey him absolutely. Salt and Orlov have a touching reunion until, as a test of her loyalty to himself, he has Michael killed right in front of her but she does not react. He then briefs her on the next part of her mission: Assassinatingthe President of the United States and commandeering the U.S. nuclear arsenal. Once Orlov has finished, Salt kills him and the other agents. Salt continues with Orlov's mission, meeting a fellow KA agent named Shnaider (Corey Stoll), a Czech NATO liaison. With Salt disguised as a man, they go to the White House; and Shnaider sets off a suicide bomb, causing the Secret Service and CIA Officer Ted Winter to move the President to "a safe location". In a series of violent hand-to-hand battles, Salt follows them to the bunker. In the bunker, Winter suddenly shoots everyone except the President (Hunt Block), to whom he introduces himself as Nikolai Tarkovski and knocks the most powerful man in the world unconscious. He then takes over the Department of Defense computers, just enabled by the President, and prepares to launch nuclear missiles at Mecca and Tehran. Salt finally reaches the bunker and sees Winter through the Control Room window amidst several bodies strewn around. She asks to join Winter to share the glory, and he agrees until the television news feed reveals Salt's duplicity—Matveyev is alive. Winter rebukes Salt for falling for Krause, instead of recruiting him, and brags that he arranged for Orlov's appearance and Krause's kidnapping. Salt breaks into the Control Room, where they fight for the nuclear football. Salt wins and aborts the launch just as the Secret Service Agents and Peabody break in to arrest Salt and rescue Winter. On the way out of the White House, Salt manages to kill Winter. On a helicopter with the CIA man and the FBI Hostage Rescue Team. Salt convinces a skeptical Peabody she wants revenge on the sleeper project because "they took everything from her" and tells him there are many more remaining KAs trained by Orlov. After receiving an SMS saying that Salt's fingerprints were found at the barge, Peabody accepts she is telling the truth. Peabody uncuffs Salt and whispers, "Go get 'em", before she jumps into the Potomac River. Sequel Director Phillip Noyce was optimistic about a sequel saying "Hopefully within a couple of years, we'll have another one. Angelina's so great in this part. When audiences see the movie they're going to feel like it's only just the beginning."[72]Producer Lorenzo DiBonaventura also expressed interest: "Angie, I know, loved that character, and would love to explore the character some more first and foremost."[73] Noyce later said he was moving on to other projects and will not be involved in the sequel: "Those 3 alternate Blu-ray cuts the film represent just about everything I have to offer on Evelyn Salt. If there ever is a sequel, better it's directed by someone with a completely fresh take on what I believe could be a totally entertaining and complex series of stories."[32] On June 6, 2011 it was announced that Wimmer signed on to write the script for the sequel with Jolie interested in returning "if it comes together right" 2001 International CE 21150 - 21199 Salt Character Orange District Schools . Category:Salt